My Half-Breed Zing
by Obsidian Composer
Summary: Mavis and Johnny weren't the first monster and human to zing, not even the first vampire and human. Karissa Drasill is a half-breed. Her mom the banished sister of Dracula, and her dad left as a drunk when her mother got stabbed in the heart, with a steak. Now physically abused and mentally scarred the depressed Vampress runs away to her Uncles Hotel. She didn't expect him to take


Mavis and Johnny weren't the first monster and human to zing, not even the first vampire and human. Karissa Drasill is a half-breed. Her mom the banished sister of Dracula, and her dad left as a drunk when her mother got stabbed in the heart, with a steak. Now physically abused and mentally scarred the depressed Vampress runs away to her Uncles Hotel. She didn't expect him to take her in nor did she expect to find her Zing there either. Oh well, it happened anyway.

oOoOoOo

A sense of foreboding greeted her as she stepped out into the cold and dreary night, the crisp air of fall stinging the fresh uncovered bruise that decorated her jaw. She knew this was the only time to escape her father, during his deep slumber, his body burning off all the alcohol in his system. It was a miracle she just got a bruise, sure it was a nasty one, now turning a shade of yellow, but at least it wasn't a knife he hit her with. With a deep breath she fell out of her two story window, the bars around it easily snapped by her strength. She was only a foot or two from the ground before she transformed into her bat form, flapping her wings to escape the asphalt below.

She flew over the treetops of the forest, mentally remembering the map she had been given by her mother if anything were to happen to her parents. This wasn't what her mother had hoped it to be used for, but it did come into good use. She knew it would take hours maybe days to get to the Hotel, but she didn't care, as long as she made it she was good. With another sigh she continued along in the silent night.

oOoOoOo

Her eyelids drooped heavily as her wings beat slowly, instantly her eyes shot open and she sped up the flaps. "All I need to do is make it through the mountains," she thought to herself," then I can sleep." She had spent two nights flying to the Hotel, no rest or breaks containing those two nights at all. Her exhausted mind couldn't even run on her extreme ADHD. All she had to do was make it through the mountains and then she'd be there.

oOoOoOo

A yawn left her mouth as her drowsiness still weighed her down, she had slept for a day, and she hoped it was enough to make it through the rest of the way. Flapping her wings unceremoniously she flew over a rather large hill, coming to a complete stop at the sight before her. All she could do was gawk at the castle, the beautiful architecture and the way the sun hit it as it set making it look invitingly cozy. Shaking those thoughts from her head she continued forward, a slight spring in her flap as she went.

She was on the bridge when she transformed back to herself, her too skinny frame, overly pale skin, black skinny jeans, black tank, original army jacket, and black knee-high combat boots not at all questioned as she walked. Her face was heart shaped, with high cheek bones, a not to big or to small nose, thick black eyelashes surrounding her eyes. They each were of a different color, her left a fiery amber almost to show her temper, and her right a mournful obsidian, as if to show the scars that lay there. Her hair was pitch black and choppy as it touched down to her waist. Though eyes did trail over her form, only to rest on the pitch black dagger the hung at her right thigh, she picked it up at the last town, not believing the curses that came with it.

She walked through the revolving door, walking into the packed lobby. She had to side step many extravagant creatures along her way to the check in counter, and she was almost there when a sudden crash into her body sent her sprawling. The buzzing lobby had grown quiet at the sound of the loud noise, all of the monsters looking to her and the crashee. With a groan she pushed herself off the floor, tasting the familiar black ooze of her blood in her mouth. Apparently she bit her own tongue with her fangs.

She looked to the right to see what had crashed into her. It was a he, and a werewolf. He looked to be an inch or two taller then her own 5'6" figure and had messy hazelnut hair that fell into his eyes. His fur was a light brownish color, and he was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and some loose jeans. His ears stuck out of his hair and looked to have two golden piercings in the left ear. He was rubbing his head when his eyes met hers, beautiful green ones, lush and vibrant, like the color of the forest. She failed to notice a light purple wave go through his eyes as well as hers. She didn't want to look away from his, she could just stare at the all day, but alas at some point they had to separate.

"WHAT IS G-, " a large throaty yell sounded, cutting itself off as the person saw the mess in front of him. She broke the intense stare first, standing up and dusting herself off before looking to where the yell sounded. She assumed this to be her mothers brother, the owner of the Hotel, so she walked to him. The sea of creatures parted instantly as she walked, her boots clicking muffled by the rug. It took all of one minute to reach him, and once she did the silence behind her died and the buzzing of the lobby came to life again.

"Are you Dracula," it was a simple question, a yes or no one, so why did she feel so embarrassed. Of course he's the real Dracula who else would dress like that. A simple black cape and black cloak, slicked back black hair and cold yet warm blue eyes.

"Yes," his answer was curt and his accent stuck out as well.

"Good, cause I'm your niece."

Shock erupted on his face and once again the creatures in the lobby fell silent and stared at her.


End file.
